With the introduction of block-based firmware storage devices, historically relevant provisioning and recovery mechanisms for firmware, basic input output system (BIOS), and operating systems (OSs) are no longer sufficient. Techniques are being developed to provide new manners of provisioning and recovery. However, these techniques may incur long periods of time, which can have deleterious effects on a battery-powered system.